What Ever Happened to
by WriterforLife29
Summary: Aang briefly mentioned a friend in the Fire Nation named Kuzon.But what happened to him when Aang ran away and got trapped in the iceberg?These are the years that past when Kuzon realizes what his nation did to his friend."No Aang! Don't! I hate the water"
1. Waiting

It was a warm, sunny day in the Fire Nation capital. In a large estate, a young boy shifted in his sheets. He would've loved to stay in dreamland, if not for the morning yells of his maid.

"Master Kuzon! The sun has risen! It is time to start the day!", her shrill voice called.

The child sat up in his bed and his eyes slowly opened.

"Master Kuzon!", the maid yelled, knocking on his door.

"I'm up", he said groggily.

Kuzon stepped out of bed and walked to his open window. He took in a deep breath of morning air. His body started to awaken and he felt more energy. Kuzon stretched his arms and a smile graced his face as he looked toward the sunrise.

"It's almost time!", he said.

The 12 year old started getting dressed for the day. He brushed his black hair. Unlike most people native to the Fire Nation, Kuzon's hair wasn't long and straight. His head was covered by short, slightly ruffled locks.

He checked himself in the mirror, golden eyes shining when he was satisfied. Kuzon ran out of his room and down the hall into the dining area. He came in and sat in a chair in front of a beautiful woman.

Between them, at the head of the table, was a man.

"Good morning Kuzon", the woman greeted.

"Good morning Mother", Kuzon said back.

The woman wore robes of red and black, her dark hair pulled into a neat bun, while the rest fell on her back. She smiled happily at her son's excited smile. The man wore clothes of a similar style and had a serious face that was softened by his child's happiness.

"It's about time for your friend Aang's annual visit, isn't it?", his father asked.

"Yeah! He's supposed to come tomorrow! I can't wait!", Kuzon exclaimed.

"I anitcipate the young airbender as well. He always knows how to make one laugh", his mother mused.

The family ate their breakfast and some time later a maid came in.

"Excuse me, but it is about time for the young Master Kuzon to depart for school", she said quietly.

"Thank you. Go ahead Kuzon", his father ordered.

"Yes Father", Kuzon obeyed and followed the maid out of the room.

He went outside and stepped into one of the carriages his family owned, and was on his way. A few minutes later the carriage stopped in front of of the school. Kuzon attends the Royal Fire Academy.

He gathered his things and walked to his first class. He sat down and soon the class was filled. Kuzon's teacher walked in and his entire class stood and bowed.

"Good morning class", the thin man said. He went to the front of the class and sat down.

"Good morning Mr. Juyi", the class said back.

"You may be seated."

The class sat and awaited their teacher's directions.

"Today we will be learning more on the history of the Royal family. Open your books to the 11th chapter entitled "Companions of our Lords."

The students opened the books. Kuzon turned the pages but could hardly concentrate. He was so excited about his friend Aang coming to visit. Soon Mr. Juyi started going on about people who were friends of the Fire Lords.

Kuzon started to tune back in when he started talking about the friendship between Fire Lord Sozin and Avatar Roku.

"Both were men of noble blood and knew each other since they were children. But the day came when Roku was discovered to be the avatar and had to start learning the elements."

This was where Kuzon started to get interested. He loved the idea of bending all of the elements.

"Fire Lord Sozin started to colonize the Earth Kingdom, as a result their friendship was strained", the teacher continued.

A student raised their hand.

"Yes, Zonra?"

"If Avatar Roku was part of the Fire Nation, why didn't he believe in colonization?", she asked.

"Good question. The avatar's duty was to look out for the well-being of the world. He did not see the benefits of colonization."

"But what are the benefits?", Kuzon asked.

"By bringing Fire Nation culture to the others, we enlighten them and show them another view of the world", Mr. Juyi answered.

Kuzon had trouble with this answer. Aang had always told him his beliefs on the world, such as it should be in harmony. No one should be greater than the other. That meant colonization was wrong?

If then, did that mean the Fire Nation was wrong?

_'Of course not!'_, Kuzon shook his head. _'Neither the sages, nor the Fire Lord would do anything that wasn't good for the nation. And they wouldn't force themselves on other people.'_

"It is said that even if they both viewed each other as enemies, Sozin helped Roku save a small village he lived in from an active volcano. This was the event that ended Roku's life."

_'They worked together? Even when they were enemies? They must've been really good friends.'_

"And although we don't know his identity, we know the next avatar was to be born in one of the Air Temples."

- - -

The school day was over and Kuzon awaited for his carriage to come pick him up. Before he left, his friend Kiza came up to him.

"Hey, Kuzon! Are you coming to tomorrow's play?"

"Of course Kiza, I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Great I've worked really hard. I just hope I can remember my lines."

Kuzon's ride came up to the school.

"I'm sure you'll do fine."

He spent the ride home thinking about what Mr. Juyi said. Everything seemed to contradict each other. When he got home he briefly thought about something that always bothered him. His firebending.

Kuzon had yet to attain it, and he wondered if he would get it at all. It was summer and the comet that came every hundered years was due again in a few years. Everytime it came appeared, Kuzon heard that firebenders gained a huge power surge.

He wanted to be able to feel that power. But the way things were going, he would never become a firebender. His father was a strong bender. Kuzon had watched him while he trained with other masters.

Kuzon wanted to be a firebender. He _**needed**_ to be one. But enough of those thoughts. He needed to prepare for Aang's arrival. He made sure his room was all clean and set. If anything was out of place, he called a servant to fix it.

"Come on Aang, I can't wait any longer!"

* * *

I need a few ideas for names. Kuzon is going to have an older brother and I can't think of any names.

Also, send in some ideas for others, if you please.

Thank you!


	2. Two Messages

Thank you, **kathir**, for suggesting the brother's name. But I believe I shall give the name to someone else. . .yes. . .someone else

-brainstorms and laughs maniacally-

* * *

It was almost night time. Kuzon was always really sleepy when the sun started to set. He knew this was normal, but he started to get sleepier than normal. Kuzon's father said it was a sign of a maturing firebender.

Kuzon sure hoped so. He went to the dining room for dinner. There was his mother and father in their same places as during breakfast. But someone else was there. To Kuzon's left was his older brother, Kozu.

Kozu was 4 years older than Kuzon, making him 15. Kozu attended the Royal Fire Academy at a higher level according to his age. Kozu had already attained his firebending. His eyes were as gold as the next firebender, and his hair was slightly messy like Kuzon's. But his was a little longer.

"Kozu, you left early today! How come?", Kuzon asked.

"I rise with the sun Kuzon. I woke up at dawn and went to school early."

"You know Aang comes tomorrow!", Kuzon exclaimed to his older brother.

"You only told me a hundred times", Kozu said with a hint of irritation.

"I can't help it! Aang is my best friend!"

The family ate their dinner, recounting their day to each other. Kuzon loved his family. His father praised him, even considering his lack of firebending. His mother loved him dearly. And his brother, while keeping up with sibling traditions, always looked out for him.

After dinner, Kuzon went off to bed. He got dressed and made sure all his homework was done. Before he blew out the candles he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in", he said.

Kozu came in, looking ready for bed as well. He stood in the doorway with his arms crossed, looking unsure with himself.

"What's wrong?", Kuzon asked.

"Nothing it's just, well. . .It's about Aang."

"What about him?", Kuzon questioned his brother.

Kozu never really took an interest in Kuzon's friend. Not even Aang who arrived in the Fire Nation two years ago to learn about different cultures firsthand. This made Kuzon wondered what Kozu wanted.

"Well, he's an air nomad. And some people around have been saying things about the other nations", Kozu said.

"Like what?", Kuzon raised an eyebrow.

"A lot of people have been saying how the Fire Nation is better, and that the others are beneath us."

"Who? How many?"

"It's just random people. I thought nothing of it until I overheard Father talking to someone in his study."

"What did he say?"

"They were talking about the Fire Lord. Lately, he's been talking about colonization."

"We already have a few colonies in the Earth Kingdom. What's wrong with that?"

"The Earth Kingdom is resisting a little bit. And. . .I don't think Aang would be that safe here."

"Why? He's an Air Nomad, this is between Earth and Fire", Kuzon reasoned.

"But some of the people around talk about the other cultures like their scum, like they're not even human."

"So?"

"Well, some of them seem a little hostile. Aang might not be as safe as he used to be."

"Everything's gonna be fine. Aang will come tomorrow and stay for a month, and we'll have fun like we always did."

"Just. . .just be more aware", Kozu said.

He left Kuzon to think about what he just said. Kuzon slept in bliss, awaiting Aang's arrival.

- - -

"Master Kuzon! Master Kuzon wake up!"

"I'm up!", Kuzon said in an attempt to quiet the voice outside his door.

This morning he got up a little bit easier. He went to his window and greeted the sun, taking deep breaths.

"Good air through the nose, bad air through the mouth", he said. This was how his father said firebenders breathe.

After Kuzon woke up a little more his eyes widened and a large grin grew on his face.

"AANG'S COMING TODAY!!!"

Kuzon quickly got dressed and went to breakfast. Today one of the days Kuzon and Kozu didn't have school. As such, all four family members were at the table. Kuzon was practically bouncing out of his seat.

"Kuzon calm down, you're as jumpy as a new born dragon", his mother chided.

"I can't help it! Aang comes today!"

Kuzon double checked all the arrangements and waited for Aang. Before long he couldn't wait anymore and went to the city docks where Aang would be sailing in. A Fire Nation vessel was sent eralier to retrieve him and soon it would be returning.

Kuzon got hungry around noon and left shortly to eat. As he walked around, he heard parts of other people's conversations.

"That airbender is supposed to come today by the nobleman Uzin's manor."

"Doesn't he come every year and spend time with his youngest son?"

"Yes, but I heard a rumor going arounf the Fire Lord's palace."

"Do tell!"

"He plans to do something about the air nomads. It was pretty vague."

"Maybe he'll enslave them all!"

"I wouldn't mind having an airbender dry my hair after every bath."

Kuzon's face reddened in anger. How dare they!? The air nomads were their friends! Kuzon even took it upon himself to learn a little bit about them. One interesting fact was that the temples only cared for one gender.

The Western Air Temple, closest to the Fire Nation, held only female nomads. But small facts didn't matter right now! What did matter was that his own people were insulting his best friend. Speaking of which . . .

"I'm wasting time here! I've gotta meet Aang at the docks!"

Kuzon finished his food quickly and raced back to the docks. He got there in record time, but still no Aang. Kuzon waited for hours. Soon it was sunset.

"-yawn-, Where is he?"

Kuzon was about to leave when a Royal messenger came to him.

"A message from the Fire Lord, to Master Uzin's second heir", he said bowing and handing a scroll to Kuzon.

Kuzon opened it and read it. "WHAT!?"

_Kuzon_

_The air nomad, known as Aang, has been delayed._

_The nomads report stormy weather and the expected arrival will be moved to a later date._

_We assure you, your friend is fine._

_You will see him again._

_signed,_

_Fire Lord Sozin_

After he read through it twice Kuzon ran home. He rushed into his home and barged into his father's study, forgetting customs.

"Kuzon! What has caused you to-"

"I'm sorry Father! But I got this scroll from the Fire Lord!"

He handed it over and Uzin read through it, eyebrows raised when he was done.

"I got this from a different messenger", he said giving Kuzon another scroll.

_To Kuzon,_

_It is our sorrow to say that Aang has run away._

_He was given a responsibility that was to great from him, and seemed to be overwhelmed._

_A storm brewed the night we realized he was gone, and we fear he may be lost._

_Trust we will notify you on any new information_

_in grief,_

_Monk Gyatso_

"Ran away? He ran away!", tears formed in Kuzon's eyes.

He left the study and ran to his room. He laid in his bed and tried to hold back tears. Soon his mother came in and sat down by him.

"Kuzon, your father told me about Aang."

"How could he! I don't understand!"

"Aang is just a young boy. Maybe the monks gave him a task too mature."

"I could've helped him! I always helped him!"

His mother wrapped her arms around him. Kuzon cried into her shoulder.

"My son, everything happens for a reason. I'm sure Aang will find his way back, someday."

"I wish I told him how much a friend he is! Now I'll never-"

"Never say never Kuzon. You'll see Aang again."

Kuzon cried himself to sleep. His mother tucked him in. He thought today would be the worst day of his life. He only needed to wait unitl tomorrow to be proven wrong.


	3. Sozin's Proclamation

Kuzon woke up the next morning, feeling energized. He found that weird seeing as he cried himself to sleep. The maid once again came to the door and knocked.

"Time to wake up!"

"I'm already up!", Kuzon yelled back.

He walked over to his windows and opened the curtains. The sun gave the room a glow and Kuzon felt even more energy. Then he felt something weird. A tingling sensation was going on in his chest, and slowly started to spread along his body.

"What's wrong with me? Am I sick?"

He got dressed and went to breakfast. Today was a holiday. In honor of Agni, the great fire spirit, all Fire Nation residents paid their repsects by having festivals all across the land. Kuzon remembered the various games, food, and plays-

"Wait, plays? Kiza's play! I forgot!"

Kiza was one of his friends, and in his excitement to see Aang again, Kuzon had forgotten to see her play. He looked across the table and saw his family stare at him with worried looks.

"Kuzon, is there something wrong?", his mother asked.

"I need to go see a friend. May I be excused?"

"Go ahead", Uzin said. "But be back in time for the festival. We have an invitation from Fire Lord Sozin."

"Okay!"

Kuzon headed out on foot and went to Kiza's house. It was only down the street from his. He knocked on the door and remembered his manners when a servant answered the door.

"May I speak with Lady Kiza?", he asked politely.

"Of course. Follow me."

Kuzon followed Jian around. He knew her well because she was Kiza's closest maid. She led him to the meditation room. Kiza was sitting cross-legged and breathing deeply. Kuzon sat down beside her quietly.

"Kiza?"

"What do you want?", she asked.

"I want to apologize. I mean, we didn't have school and Aang was coming so-"

"You're always talking about Aang! It's really annoying", she said.

"I'm sorry. But, he's my best friend."

"Speaking of which, where is he? I thought he was coming."

"He, he ran away."

"Some friend."

"Monk Gyatso said he was given a responsibility."

"So he cracked? What are those monks teaching him?"

"It's not their fault!"

"Just forget it Kuzon. It's obvious who your real friend is", Kiza said harshly.

"Kiza, you are my friend."

"I was waiting for you. I looked for you in the audience", she whispered softly.

"I'm sorry. I really am. Kiza, I'd do anything to make it up to you."

"You can come to our next play."

"Sure, what's it about?"

"It's about the Blue Spirit. It's a romance story."

"Romance?", Kuzon asked. As a twelve year old boy, Kuzon didn't really care for romance.

"Yeah. I finally got a main role! No more minor characters for me!", Kiza said excitedly.

"That's great Kiza", Kuzon congragulated, happy for his friend.

Jian came to interrupt because Kiza had a pipa lesson soon. Kuzon left happily, then felt sad again as he remembered Aang.

"Where could he be?"

He got home and was met with a very upset mother.

"Kuzon, you're late for your lessons."

"Mom, it's a holdiay. Can't I just skip them?"

"Of course not! Now come on. It's time for your first lesson to start."

Kuzon despised his lessons. Some he didn't mind, such as the combat practice. His father had no doubt he would become a firbender, but just in case Kuzon started learning how to shoot arrows.

He found them extremely useful since they didn't require close contact. But he didn't have archery lessons now. Right now, it was time for him to go over the sheet music for his tsungi horn.

Kuzon despised the tsungi horn. But his mother always said girls loved the instrument. If that was true, why did Kozu get off with poetry reciting? Kuzon met with his teacher and began his lesson, all other thoughts leaving his mind.

- - -

After about and hour the lesson was over and the family had to leave for the Fire Lord's private celebration. He walked by his father's study and heard talking. His father sounded irritated.

"Perhaps you would like to explain why hundreds of Fire Nation ships have all been deployed?"

"I am not at liberty to say", an unfamiliar voice said.

"Could you tell me where they've gone. None of the papers have their locations."

"That too is classified."

"Just get out of my sight!", Uzin yelled. Kuzon could feel heat from the door.

A man walked out and Kuzon looked in.

"Father, may I come in?"

"Of course son. I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I suspect that something is going on within the military. Fire Lord Sozin may have more than one reason to celebrate today."

"Why are you telling me this?", Kuzon asked.

"I'm just pulling facts together. We get two notes explaining Aang's delay. I wanted to send for him myself, but all the vessels are in use by the Fire Lord. This mission must be an important secret. None of the maps show their location."

"Kozu was telling me how people have started to dislike the other nations. Father, what does this all mean?"

"I don't know Kuzon. But I'm sure it means trouble for Aang if he comes here."

Kuzon and his father left the study to go to the banquet. His family took a carriage, and were soon at the Fire Lord's gates. The last thing on Kuzon's mind was partying. He thought of ways to find Aang.

_'Where would he go? He wouldn't go to other air temples. Wait! Didn't he say he had friends around the world. What was that one kid's name? Uh. . .Bumi! In Omashu!'_

Kuzon tried to concentrate on the people around him. His parents went to mingle with the other adults, Kozu left with some girl. Kuzon never understood his older brother. A man announced the Fire Lord and the room got quiet.

He stepped toward the crowd with a menacing grin.

"My subjects. A new era is upon us. One where our greatness will be recognized!"

Kuzon looked at him strangely.

_'Is this another talk about partiotism? We already talked about how great the Fire Nation is in class the other day.'_

"As we speak, the purification is starting. I had a vision. A vision where the Fire Nation reigns supreme!"

The guest began to chatter in confusion.

"I see you don't understand. The entire Fire Nation navy was sent out to purify the entire Air Nomads."

_'Purify?',_Kuzon thought.

Cheers were heard all around the room. Kuzon looked at Sozin with confusion. He looked around and saw his father's angry face and his mother's worried one. Kozu's face was angered as well.

Kuzon couldn't understand why they looked this way. He would just have to ask when they got home.


	4. The Truth

The ride back home was silent. Uzin stayed at the palace to attend a meeting with all the political officers, noblemen, and Fire Lord Sozin. His mother and brother continued on their way home.

He looked at his mother's face. Her mouth was set in a frown and her eyes were downcast.

"Mom?"

"Leave her alone Kuzon", Kozu said.

Kuzon frowned at his brother before looking back at his mother. She looked back at him and all the worry was gone. It was replaced with seriousness.

"Kuzon, have you finished your take home studies?"

"Y-yes Mother." Kuzon knew where this was going. Every once in a while, his parents would go over his academic success.

"I want you to practice your home lessons more. That means more tsungi horn lessons, and more archery."

"But Mom-"

"No buts! Kozu, I want you to come straight home after school with Kuzon. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mother."

His mother sat straight for the rest of the ride home. Kuzon went to bed immediately. As soon as he laid down, he was asleep.

- - -

_"Come on Kuzon! Let's go!"_

_"Wait up Aang!_

_Both boys ran to the docks stopping at the edge. Aang peered into the water. _

_"I heard there was a sea serpent that lived in the border between Earth and Fire Nation waters", Aang said._

_"Well it's not here. I've never seen it", Kuzon said._

_"I have an idea!", Aang exclaimed._

_He grabbed Kuzon and pulled him toward the water._

_"No Aang! Don't! I hate the water!"_

_"It's just water", Aang reasoned._

_"I can't swim!", Kuzon yelled._

_"Don't worry! I won't let you drown!"_

_A small crowd watched the spectacle the boys made. Some gave smiles and giggles at the obvious friendship between the two. Others made comments disapproving about about the nobleman's son. _

_The elder residents looked on and went into long winded monologues about their youth. Aang kept pulling Kuzon towards the end of the dock. Aang tripped on a rebellious plank. He kept his grip on Kuzon's wrist as they fell into the port._

_Both boys drifted deeper into the water. An unseen hand pulled them back into the air and onto the ground. Kuzon started coughing and opened his eyes. Aang laid beside him motionless. He started shaking his friend._

_"Aang? Aang, wake up!"_

_Remembering his training, Kuzon started pumping Aang's chest. Water forced itself through his mouth and Aang's eyes opened._

_"You idiot! Didn't I tell you not to pull me!", Kuzon scolded._

_"Sorry", Aang said weakly._

_Kuzon sighed. "Let's just get some dry clothes."_

_"Master Kuzon!" The boys turned towards the shrill voice. A maid from Kuzon's household was there. About 30 minutes later, Kuzon and Aang were in two beds side-by-side. Occasionally one would sneeze._

_Kuzon turned his head to Aang._

_"I told you not to do it", he said with a slight stuff to his voice from the cold he had._

_"And I told you that you wouldn't drown!", Aang's voice had a bit more cheer in it._

_"I hate the water."_

_"I think you'd like my friend from the North Pole. She doesn't like it when I try to ride the polar dogs. Even though it's really fun!"_

_"I don't think I have anything in common with a waterbender."_

_"You two always try to ruin my fun. You two should meet someday!", Aang exclaimed, disregarding his sore throat._

_"No thank you", Kuzon crossed his arms._

_"I know! On the next festival in one of our nations, we'll all come!"_

_"Aang, don't-"_

_"The next celebration is the Harvest festival in Omashu. I'll tell Bumi, and then he can get us to stay there. That means I've gotta tell Kayeni-"_

_"Aang! Wait, who's Kayeni?", Kuzon asked._

_"She's my friend from the North Pole."_

Kuzon awoke with a start. That was the most vivid dream he ever had. But what happened in the dream, it was actually a memory. It happened when he and Aang where around nine years old.

He managed to convine his parents to let him go to the Harvest festival. The festival was pretty fun. But Kuzon could do without Kayeni's scolding every few minutes. She was acting more like a mother, instead of a nine year old.

"Master Ku-"

"I'm up!"

Kuzon sighed and got ready for school. He came to breakfast to see everyone staring at him. His father spoke up.

"You were up quite early this morning."

"I was?", Kuzon questioned.

"Yes. I think your firebending is starting to make itself known."

At that Kuzon's face broke into a wide smile.

"But we still want you to continue your other self defense lessons", his mother added.

"But Mo-"

"No buts", his father interjected. "Firebender or not, it's still wise to have another way to defend yourself."

- - -

"Kuzon!", a girly voice called to him as he walked upon the school grounds.

"Good morning Kiza."

"The sages have figured out something incredible!", she exclaimed.

"What?"

"There's this comet that comes every hundred years. And it's coming tomorrow!"

"Oh right." Kuzon remembered. The comet was one of the reasons he wanted firebending.

"Do you wanna come and watch it with me?", she asked.

"Uh, sure. Yeah!"

"Great!"

Kuzon walked to his class, and passed by the headmaster's office on his way. He heard yelling.

"What is he doing?", he heard the headmaster say.

"I was told not to say. But the public needs to know", an unfamiliar voice said.

Kuzon pressed his ear to the door.

"Fire Lord Sozin's definition of purification is, somewhat warped. He sent out the entire naval system to the four air temples."

"Why?", the headmaster asked.

"The Fire Lord plans to wipe out the Air Nomads. With the power of the comet his plan will be unstoppable."

"What do you expect me to do?"

The voice was quiet. Then it answered, "I just felt like I needed to tell someone."

It got silent, and Kuzon took that as his moment of exit. He rushed to his class, fighting tears the whole way. Wipe out the Air Nomads? Who could be so cruel? Kuzon knew, Fire Lord Sozin.

He didn't want to believe it. The man he was told to look up to and revere, was killing his best friend's people. And what about Aang? What if he was back home, unsuspecting that an attack was coming?

What if it already started? What if he was dead?

"I've gotta go!", Kuzon yelled in the middle of his history class.

He jumped from his seat and ran out the door. He ignored the calls of his teacher. Kuzon ran all the way home and barged into his Father's study.

"Father! I-"

"Kuzon! Didn't I teach you to knock before coming into my study?"

"Yes but-"

"I'm in the middle of something", his father gestured toward the nobleman seated before him.

Kuzon nodded and went outside to wait. After a few minutes the unknown noble came out and Kuzon immediately bowed to him.

"I apologize for my lack of manners. I assure you my parents have only taught me the best of behaviors."

As the man left Kuzon heard his Father called him inside.

"Now, what is so important that not only do you interrupt a meeting, but you have left school?"

"Father, I overheard the headmaster talking to someone. It was about the Fire Lord's purification scheme! It's why the ships are deployed to unknown locations!"

"Kuzon I know."

"What?"

"That man, nobleman Yu, was just in here. He told me about it. I must say I am disappointed at our Lord. Of all the schemes he could-"

"When are they attacking?"

"What?"

"When are they going to begin the assault?", Kuzon asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that the navy sent a message saying they plan to hit shores tomorrow at dawn. And, with the comet coming. . ."

"What about Aang?", Kuzon asked, tears brimming his eyes.

"I don't know. Fire Lord Sozin's plan is to exterminate the Air Nomads."

"What if Aang came back home? What if-"

"Aang ran away Kuzon. But either way, I think that if the military found him, well. . .I think you already know."

Tears were now streaming down his face. He didn't know what was worse. Being killed by your friend's country without knowing why. Or a surprise attack and watching your friends and family die, before meeting your own end.

Kuzon outside and kept running and running until he ended up on a hill that over looked his home. He glanced at the tree next to him. He started releasing his anger in the form of punches.

"It's just not fair! Why did this have to happen?!"

With his last punch his fist was set abalze and burned a whole through the tree's trunk. He looked at it in amazement.

"I just, I just firebended? Figures it would happen when my best friend is most likely dead."

He sunk down and leaned on the tree. He brought his knees up to his chest. Soon it started to rain. As he got soaked, he uttered one phrase.

"I hate the water."


	5. Letter

Kuzon shot up from his bed. He looked outside and the sun was just starting to rise.

"I guess this is an effect of firebending."

He felt depressed since he realized Aang was probably dead by now. What was the point in getting out of bed? Kuzon then remembered what Kiza asked him before.

"That's right, I've got to go watch the comet with Kiza."

He looked outside again and saw a the sky was tinged with orange.

"It must be close."

Kuzon got dressed and got ready to go to school. He didn't know if the Royal Fire Academy had anything planned for the comet's coming. Kuzon decided to walk to school today. The academy wasn't that far from his house anyway.

When he got to the school, Kiza immediately found him. She grabbed his hand and brought him to their homeroom. Shortly after they said their pledge to the Fire Nation, the students were led to the school's arena.

This was the area where firebending students were taught. All the students of the Fire Academy were there to see the comet. The sky had been red since dawn. All of the teachers stood around, monitoring the students.

Kuzon stood next to Kiza, who had a wide smile on her face.

"Kuzon aren't you excited?"

"Yeah", he said boredly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Look!", someone yelled.

All heads turned up and saw the comet speeding across the sky. Kuzon could feel something burning in his veins. He felt the urge to firebend, but he got the feeling he'd get in trouble doing it here. The headmaster made the students recite the oath to the Fire Lord.

It was then that Kuzon realized what those words meant. All his life, the Fire Lord was a symbol of good, justice, and peace. But listening to the pledge sound almost like submission. As if the Fire Lord was an absolute superior, who only looked to better himself, not his country.

--2 Months Later--

Kuzon was outside of his house, going through firebending motions, but he was told not to create actual fire. During the comet a few months ago, he accidentally burned his mother's fire lillies. So now he had restrictions.

Though the Fire Lord never gave an official announcement, it was obvious that he had the Air Nomads destroyed. Soon after, the Fire Lord started commissioning colonies in the Earth Kingdom. Kuzon was outraged.

He lost all respect for the Fire Lord and even hated him. Yet, no one in the Fire Nation opposed him. At least, not anymore. There was one big protest for his actions. All of them were arrested. Some say they were executed, others say they were sent to the Boiling Rock.

Kuzon hadn't heard from Aang, so he expected the worst. He also hadn't heard from Bumi or Kayeni, Aang's friends from the other nations. There was also some tension around the home, as soon Kozu was probably going to join the Fire Nation military.

"There's no way I'm fighting for Sozin now", Kuzon said to himself.

"Kuzon! You've got a letter!", Kozu called from inside.

He rushed in and saw his brother holding a piece of paper.

"Hey! You read it!"

"No, it just opened in my hands."

"You jerk!"

"What did you say?", Kozu said, putting Kuzon in a headlock.

"Boys, behave yourselves!", their mother called.

"Yes Mother", the brothers said in unison.

Kuzon squeezed out of Kozu's hold and started reading his letter. It was from Bumi.

_Dear Kuzon,_

_I have not heard from Aang in a while. News has travelled of the Fire Lord's actions. _

_But I don't hold any grudge against you or your people. Although leaves don't fall far from the tree, wind can blow them miles away._

_My current king is starting to loose favor for not speaking against Fire Lord Sozin, so there might be a revolution._

_Have you heard from Kayeni? It seems she discovered she is a waterbender!_

_I hope things are good on your end._

_Wishing you a steady future,_

_Bumi_

"Why would I care about Kayeni? She's so uptight."

Bumi mentioned a revolution. He hoped there wouldn't be a war. Kuzon thought for a moment. Sozin destroyed the nomads. Why would he stop there? If he wanted to, he could annihilate the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes.

"No, I can't let that happen!"


End file.
